Working the Job
by LadySparx
Summary: OK here it is the Sequel to The Youngest C.S.I. Ever, Jessica is 18 and has her new job for 4 months now, lets see where it takes her and the others shall we, plz RxR chapter 2 new, srry guys its still the same thing just different code, 428 not 420
1. Getting used to things

'It's been six months now. Hard to believe that four of those six months ago was my 18th birthday. I now officially own and run the C.S.I. Crime Lab. Of course I have plenty of help. I also continue to go on cases and such, if I didn't I'd surely go crazy. That's what he said too, the guy before me, which is mega true, I most surely would.' As Jessica thought about this, she rummaged through some case files in her office, which used to be Ecklie's,

"Dumb bastard." She said to herself, "Good thing he was fired that night or I would've done, oh well just saved him the mercy of getting fired by a 17 year old." She laughed.

There was a knock at her door. She turned and saw her father; Gil Grissom, standing in the door way.

"Talking to yourself again?" he asked her with a big grim on his face.

She laughed, "Hey! It's a big place, it'll take some getting used to." She smiled.

"I'm sure." There was laughter in his voice. "So what are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to her desk.

"Just going over some case files." She answered.

"I see. Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I just wanted to look them over before filling them is all.

"Ok then." There was a bit of an awkward silence between the father and daughter, but then Grissom's phone began to ring.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Yeah, she's right here," he handed it to Jessica. "Greg says he's been trying to reach you."

"What?! That dummy, bet he's been calling my cell, I told him he needed to call here." She took the phone.

"What is it Greg?" she had to hold the phone about arms length away from her due to all the shouting Greg was doing. She just held it out in the open and waited. Then there was silence. She brought it back to her ear and said. "Feel better? Now what's going on Greg?"

Grissom just shook his head.

"I told you that if you need to reach me to call me at my office. Why? Because my cell's dead and it needs to charge, that's why you Moron!" It was now Jessica's turn to shake her head.

"I ask again, what's going on?" she sighed.

"I see, well get back to the lab and shower off and I'll take a look at what've got." She sighed and hung up the phone then handed it to Grissom. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"He had to go through a dumpster then while getting out, fell, and got caked with mud, so he's a little dirty." Grissom sighed and shook his head.

"Though, I bet you that the smell would be an improvement towards his feet." They both laughed at this.

"So how are doing?" asked Grissom.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you think?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm thinking that you're doing just fine." He replied.

She laughed. "Yeah, it's quite different, but still the same."

"I see."

"So," she turned to him. "Was there any particular reason you stopped by?"

"Does a father need a reason to see his daughter?" he smirked while she stared at him. "I was actually wondering if any other cases had come in."

"Well, I haven't heard anything new so just assign them what we have."

"Will do." said Grissom as walked out of his daughter's office.

Jessica laughed and shook her head as she filed the case files in the cabinet by her desk.

--

ok heres the first chapter of the sequel, hope u all will enjoy it just as much as u did the one before RxR plz


	2. Break Room Fun

Catherine entered the break room laughing. Jessica looked up from the fridge and stared at her.

"Have you seen Greg yet?" she managed to laugh out.

"No, not yet. That bad huh?"

"It's hilarious."

Jessica walked over to the door and she and Catherine leaned out. They saw Greg covered head to toe in mud and garbage. As he walked towards them they burst out laughing.

"Yeah, lets all laugh at Greg the garbage man." He sneered.

Jessica laughed and pointed at him, "Hey you said it, not me."

"Yeah, thanks." He said as he kept waling.

"Get out of here and take a shower while you're at it, ok Grego." said Jessica as she and Catherine ducked back into the break room.

Warrick walked in and saw the two women laughing, "I take it you two have seen Greg then." He said as he went into the fridge.

"Kind of hard to miss." laughed Jessica.

"Yeah, there's something seriously wrong with that boy, he still like playing in mud, but then again… you what I don't even want to know what he was doing inside that dumpster." said Nick as he walked in. They burst out laughing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Greg?" asked Sara as she came in with her nose in a case file. Catherine and Jessica burst out laughing yet again as they leaned back into their seats and Nick and Warrick smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" said Sara looking up at everyone.

"Take what as a yes?" asked Grissom behind her.

"That they've seen Greg." She replied.

"Ah, Mr. Garbage Man himself." Grissom smiled. That caused everyone to burst out laughing; Catherine gripped her side and the arm chair in laughter. As they all laughed they heard a hung thump which caused them all to look up, only to see Jessica burst out laughing extremely hard on the floor. She had laughed so hard she had fallen off the couch and onto the floor. They all continued to laugh. Warrick and Nick walked over to help her up.

"Ok, everyone lets settle down. I've got your assignments." said Grissom as they quieted down.

"Thank you. Now, Catherine you've got the B&E at the hotel,"

"Alright," said Catherine with still a grin on her face.

"Warrick you go with her."

"Right, c'mon Hun." said Warrick as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Nick, you and Sara have the 419 down at the ridge, Brass will meet you down there."

"You got it." said Nick with the usual look on his face.

"And I've got the 419 at the Mason's down on Hill ridge Rd." said Grissom

"What about Jess?" asked Nick.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm helping Greg." said Jessica as she took a sip from her water.

"Alright then, lets go." said Warrick. Just then Jessica's beeper went off.

"Oh boy." said Jess.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Can one of you take my place and help Greg? They need me." She said with concern on her face.

"What, they need you to identify some bugs?" said Warrick laughing, oblivious to the seriousness and concern on Jessica's face.

"Sure, I'll help Greg, but what's wrong?" asked Sara.

"Jessica looked at them, "428." And with that, she left.

"Oh man, my bad Jess, sorry." called Warrick.

"It's alright War." She called back.

"C'mon guys, let's get to work." stated Nick.

They all nodded and dispatched from the break room and went their separate ways.

--

ok heres chapter 2, hope u like RxR plz, srry guys its really a 428 not 420, i got them mixed up


	3. We need your help

Jessica pulled up to the house. She put her car in park and stepped out.

"Thanks for coming Jessica." said Officer O'Riley.

"Hey, no problem, I just don't see why you wanted me and not one of the others." She said.

"Because we thought you'd have better lucking getting her to talk, she won't talk to anyone." Replied O'Riley as they walked into the house.

"What else happened?" she asked.

"Including the sexual assault, there was also a murder." O'Riley indicated towards the body by the stairs. "The girl's been transported to the hospital, she said that he was the one who did it, but I think that's a lie."

"Do we have an I.D.?"

"Chris Cartridge."

"I see, so you don't think he did it?" she asked as she knelt down.

"You tell me, that's your field."

"Right." She stood up. "I'll do the house first then go talk to the parents, they also at the hospital?"

"Yeah, went with the girl."

"Ok. I don't want anyone else in here; this is now my crime scene."

"Gotcha." And with that he left Jessica to do her work

--

With Jessica only a few streets over, Grissom felt a little at ease. He only wondered who the poor girl was and if she knew her. He shook his head. He needed to get his focus into his own case instead of his daughter's. She would be fine, she could handle it. Grissom went back to processing his own crime scene.

--

Back at the lab, Sara and Greg went through the evidence of Greg's 419.

"You know Greg; you smell a whole lot better."

"Gee, thanks Sara."

"You're welcome." Sara couldn't help but laugh. Even Greg found it a little funny.

--

It had taken Jessica 2 hours to process the whole house, inside and out, and the body, but to her it was plenty worth it. She had come up with her own explanation as to what had happened; she just hoped she was wrong. She cleared the house, sent the evidence to the lab and told O'Riley that she was heading towards the hospital and that she didn't want no one going into that house, no one. He just nodded at her and she left.

12345678901234566788901234567890123456789012345678901234567890124456677878989909076655432111

ok hope u like chapter 3, srry that its kind a short, chapter 4 should be up soon along with 5 and 6, i still have 7 to wright, so RxR plz thanx


	4. How are you doing?

Grissom walked over to his BMW and placed his kit in the back, as he looked up he saw a blue convertible pull up next to him.

"Hey." He smiled at the brunette behind the wheel.

"Hey, how's the 419?" asked Jessica.

"It's going good, and your 428?" asked Grissom, a hint of concern in his voice.

Jessica just sighed and stared out.

"That bad?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go talk to the girl and her parents."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure…"

"Grissom!" Grissom turned his head to see Officer Dell walking towards them.

"I'm pretty sure that daughter of yours doesn't pay you to stand around and chit-chat with other people!" he said half-yelled at Grissom.

"I don't know John, why don't you ask her." Grissom smirked and stepped aside to reveal Jessica in the driver's seat to John Dell.

"Hmm, I don't know, I think that daughter of his could make it happen." She laughed.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that, Jessica, Gil." Officer John Dell walked off feeling embarrassed. Jessica and Grissom just laughed.

"Well, good to see you in a better mood." smiled Grissom.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna head and go talk with the girl and her parents while it lasts."

"Alright. Good luck Butterfly."

Jessica smirked. "Yeah, I'll need it." She started her car and drove off. Grissom smiled, he knew that cheered her up, she would be fine, he went back to work, he knew she would be.

--

At the lab…

Sara was looking over some of the evidence when her cell went off.

"Sidle." She answered.

"Hey. Has Jessica stopped by the lab?" asked Grissom on the other end.

"Hey Hun." She smiled. "I don't think so why?"

"I was just wondering, she seemed I don't know, upset maybe distracted when she stopped by here."

"Well, considering the fact that it's a 428 and that she may know the girl is probably upsetting, I mean she's still just 18."

"Good point, anyways has the evidence come in for her case?"

"Ah, let me check." Sara walked out of the layout room and into the hall.

"Hodges?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you Sara?" he asked

"Has the evidence come in from Jess's 428?"

"Yeah, but she left specific instructions; more like orders if you ask me, for no one to touch it, said she process it herself."

"Ok thanks." Sara went back to the layout room.

"You get all that?" asked Sara as she entered the layout room.

"Every word, sounds like our little C.S.I doesn't want anyone's help."

"Well, I'm sure she just wants to make sure it's all done right or something."

"Yeah, well I got to go; I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, bye Gil. I love you."

"Love you too Sara. Bye."

"Bye Hun." Sara hung up her cell, thought for a moment then went back to work.

--

Hodges sighed in relief, his little comment could've caused him trouble, he just that to his supervisor's wife, the lead boss's mother, and there wasn't nothing that the kid didn't know. He shook of the feeling and went back to work.

--

ok heres chapter 4 everyone thos of u that have read, srry for the confusion i said that its a 420 that ment sexual assault but its really 428, but that's been changed, hope u like it RxR plz and thank u


	5. Can you tell me what happened?

At the hospital…

Jessica walked down the hall towards the girl's room. She was a little nervous to be honest, her last 428 ended badly, but it would be different this time, you can't save them all right? This buzzed through Jessica's head as she approached the door. She stopped before she knocked and took a deep breath and relaxed. She straitened up and knocked on the door. A nurse appeared behind the door and stepped out.

"Hey Jess, thanks for coming." She said.

"Hey no prob, it's my job after all. So has she said anything?" Jessica asked.

"No, but I telling you that when you go in to talk to her, that you do it alone; the father's is acting very strange."

"And not the strange way you would act if your daughter was raped?"

"Exactly."

"Dully noted." The nurse nodded and went into the room.

Jessica opened the door and went in. The girl's parents stood up. The mother stayed close to her daughter's bed side. _'Staying by the child, completely understandable for a mother, no surprise.'_ The father walked over to her and shock her hand.

"Mr. Lander."

"Ms. Grissom."

"Please, call me Jessica."

Mr. Lander sighed. "Jessica. If you don't mind, we would rather have someone with more experience and older for our daughter's investigation."

"I see. I assume you want the best C.S.I out there to help you and your daughter. Make sure that it's done to its most outmost perfection."

"Yes, I truly hope you understand." replied Mrs. Lander.

"I certainly do."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Lander smiled.

"This is why you'll let me do my job." Jessica complied.

Their smiled quickly disappeared just as their frowns had come.

"Look, I understand. You're worried and concerned, but I've been assigned to you're daughter's case. Not just because I AM the best C.S.I out there, but because I'm the one that is mostly like to have the best connection with your daughter. And I promise you that I will find out who did this and put him behind bars. So will you let me do my job?"

"I see. Well, if that's the way it's going to be; then we want a lawyer." said Mr. Lander, completely unsatisfied.

"Fine, but just so you know, I can have you arrested for not allowing me to do my job and what is call due to protocol, Mr. Lander."

"Honey, let's just let the girl do her job." pleaded Mrs. Lander. Mr. Lander nodded hesitantly. "Ok, then." said Jessica. The nurse escorted them out of the room; Jessica locked the door behind them. _'Thank heavens she doesn't have a viewing window.' _Jessica thought. She turned to the girl.

"Hi Nina, I'm sorry that you had to hear all that, I know you've been through enough already." Jessica smiled sweetly at her. "But you do understand don't you?"

Nina nodded slightly, "Yes." she said shakily.

Again Jessica smiled. "Ok, great." She walked around and sat on the edge of Nina's bed. "Did the nurse or the doctors tell you what I'm going to be doing while I'm here?" Jessica asked Nina.

Nina just shook her head. "No."

"Well, I'm going to ask you some questions, you don't have to answer them if you don't want to, but if you could that would really help me. I'm also going to do a little test, using this kit; it'll help me gather evidence. I'll… I'll tell you what I'm going to do before and as I do it, alright?" Nina just nodded.

"Alright." Jessica smiled and took Nina's hand in hers and said, "Now, can you tell me what happened?" Nina again nodded and as she told Jessica what had happened, about that boy raping her, Jessica listened intensively while she processed what she need to.

--

ok here's chapter 5, hope u like, RxR plz, 6 coming soon


	6. I just can't believe

OK as you near the end of this chapter just keep in mind that Jessica is in the 'Older siblings' program and works with little kids. ok enjoy.

--

Jessica sighed as she leaned back into her chair as she stared at the screen. "I knew it." She shook her heard.

Grissom passed by D.N.A to see Jessica working. "Hmm." He said to himself. He was about to go in when felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Catherine.

"Let me." Grissom nodded and went on his way. Catherine entered the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." said Jessica not looking over.

"What have you got?" asked Catherine as she over to her. "Ah, you've got a match."

"Don't sound all excited."

"How come?"

"Because it's not our dead guy, Chris."

"Then who is it?"

"I knew it was him from the start, I was just hoping it wouldn't be true, that I was wrong, but I knew that I wasn't, that it was indeed true." She sighed.

"I don't think I read you loud and clear, if it's not Chris's D.N.A, then it's the…"

"The father's? Yes. Mr. Lander did indeed rape his own daughter, and I have no doubt that it's been going on for a while."

Catherine just stood there. Jessica stood up and gathered the evidence. _'It's not like I haven't seen this before. Then why am I so shocked? Is it because of how Jessica is dealing with this? She's seen it to, but to younger kids, and ones around her age, and women mainly in their 20's or older, some made it out alive while others didn't, we've seen it all before, but this girl was 12, and she may know her, it was no wonder why she was acting the way she was, but maybe she was dealing with this all too well.'_

"I'm gonna call Brass then head out, I'll see you later Cat." said Jessica as she walked through the door.

Catherine nodded to the empty room, "Alright." She said as she watched Jessica make her way to Evidence while she dialed Brass.

--

Sara entered the break room to see Catherine sitting at the table.

"Hey Catherine." She smiled as she went to the fridge.

Catherine looked up. "Oh, hey Sara." She smiled slightly.

"What's going on?"

Catherine looked at her a little confused.

"You seem distracted." Sara took a sip of her water.

"Oh, it's nothing just Jess's 428."

"Oh?" said Sara as she walked over and sat at the table.

"Yeah, she found out who had raped Nina Lander."

"It was… Chris… wasn't it?"

Catherine shook her head. "No. Chris was the one who tried to stop it from happening. It was the father, Mr. Lander, who had done it. Jessica also suspects that he's been doing it to her for quite some time too." Catherine sniffled; she still didn't understand why she was this upset about it.

Sara just stared at Catherine in utter shock. She couldn't imagine what her daughter was going through.

--

Grissom quickened his pace as he proceeded down the hall. He had just over heard everything Catherine had just told Sara. He wanted to make sure Jessica was alright, so he continued to her office, he opened the door, but she wasn't there, so he left to the parking garage to make sure he hadn't missed her or anything. He saw her car, but not her, _'Where is she?' _he thought as he went back inside, and headed towards his office. As he entered he saw Jessica looking at some of the casings and things on the wall, he just stood in the door way for a moment; he didn't know if she had realized that he was there or not, until she spoke…

"I knew you'd come looking for me. I was going to go home, but I couldn't. I don't know why, I just couldn't." He could tell she was on the verge of tears. He walked over to her; he knew that is was different this time than the others. She hadn't worked many 428's in the past 3 years, but she knew how to handle them, but she was still 18 after all, still just a little girl, a child herself. Dealing with murders was different then dealing with this, but he still needed to know one thing.

"Jessica. Did you know Nina?"

She turned to face him, almost crying. "I knew her from the club. She was always so happy with her "Big Sister" Kaula. They would some time's join me and the other kids at the center."

Grissom now knew, she did know the girl, and on a more personal level. He couldn't imagine how she truly, really felt, all he could do was pull her into him and hold her close. She couldn't help but cry.

As he held her, he saw Sara stand in the door way watching them. He nodded to her and she placed a hand to her mouth, she too now knew that her daughter knew the poor young girl.

--

hey hope you enjoyed it, RxR plz, chapters 7 & 8 will be up soon


	7. Not so clear

It's been about a week since the 428, but things were back to normal, well as normal as it got at C.S.I. Plenty of 419's and everyone was glad to finally see Jessica back to normal. They've all been through the same situations, but since she was still so young and that it was more personal than anyone had suspected it was still different.

"No one should have to go through that. No child especially." said Catherine as she paced in Grissom's office.

"It's our job Catherine. It's what we do." He said in his usual tone.

"So you're saying that it's your daughter's job to have to go through this?" She placed her hands on his desk.

"Catherine. It's what we do. I'm not saying that I enjoy seeing my little girl through this, cause I don't. But she's doing just fine."

Catherine smirked. "She's too much like the two of you in every way."

"And yet you all still seem fascinated by that, why I don't know."

"And how can we not?"

Grissom laughs. "Ok, I'm done so let's go meet and greet the others and hand out assignments."

"You got it Boss." Catherine giggled. He just rolled his eyes.

Catherine and Grissom left his office to meet up with the others in the break room, as they entered they could hear the rousing conversation of Nick, Greg, and Warrick.

"I can't believe you're serious." said Nick.

"I can't believe it's actually true." claimed Warrick.

"Believe it fellas." said a smiling Greg.

"Can't believe what?" asked Catherine. The guys turned to them.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that Greg just got laid." said a laughing Jessica as she went to get into the fridge.

Grissom eyed them, "And you're talking about this in front of my daughter why exactly?"

"Whoa, Griss. That's totally not what we're talking about." said Warrick.

"Yeah, tell him Jessica." said Greg.

"Hey, don't drag me into this." She took a sip of her water.

"Well congratulations Princess, you all ready did that for us, now tell him." said Nick.

Jessica just laughed. "Ok, alright." She turned to her father and Catherine. "That really isn't what their talking about."

"Thank you." All three guys said.

"Besides, we all know that the girl has to be pretty desperate to sleep with Greggy over here." Nick and Warrick burst out laughing.

"Hey!" shouted Greg.

"What? I didn't do anything." Jessica said innocently.

"To hell with that!"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat a girl, especially when she's your boss, and if you think that, I'll just take that C.S.I Level 3 Pass from you." She smiled and as she said that last part everyone clapped.

"Congratulations Greg!" cheered Catherine as she hugged him.

"So that's what all the fuss was about." said Sara as she entered the break room smiling.

"Apparently." said Grissom.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't tell us that you didn't know." said Warrick.

"Yeah, and how come you didn't tell us." Said Nick as he leaned in and whispered that last part. Grissom just stared at him.

"Right. Congratulations Buddy." Nick laughed as he slapped him on the back.

"Ok everyone, settle down. I've got your assignments so let's settle down. Greg! That's enough!"

"Sorry Boss."

"Alright. Now, Warrick you and Sara have the 419 at the department housing office." Grissom handed them the slip.

"You got it Griss." said Warrick.

"Nick, you and Catherine have the 419 down in Summerfield."

"Awesome!" said Nick as he took the slip from Grissom, which Catherine took from him. Nick just stared at her and she just gave him a look.

"Aw man. First he gets to work with my wife, then they get to go to Summerfield. This bites." Warrick whined playfully.

"Aw poor baby. Don't worry I'll bring you back something nice." said Catherine as she kissed him on the cheek.

Grissom stared at them, "Warrick, you're working with my wife and you don't see me complaining."

"Yeah, well…"

"And why aren't you?!" Sara said as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

Jessica just laughed at what was going on in front of her. Grissom turned to her. "Jessica." She immediately stopped laughing. "You, Greg, and I have the 419 on Battle Rd, a breaking gone bad."

"You got it Grissom." said Greg.

"Ok cool. I call shot-gun!" Jessica called as she raced out of the break room.

"Aw no fair. C'mon." Whined Greg as he ran after her.

"Aw, sore loser!" she called back.

Back in the break room, Grissom just sighed and shook his head.

"Looks like you've got your hands full tonight, Gil." said Catherine.

"Yeah, really." He sighed.

"Hey. Just think. She's no where near the mood she was in last week." Said Sara as she kissed him and left with Warrick to their crime scene.

"You know she's got a point." said Nick. Grissom just stared at him.

"Ah, let's go Cat, times a wasting." He then rushed out of the room.

Catherine laughed. "Have fun, Grissom. Good luck." Catherine smiled as she went to catch up with Nick.

Grissom laughed to himself and walked out to the parking garage over to his Denali. He could already hear them bickering.

AS he opened the driver's door he said, "What are you children bickering about now?"

"Hey! I'm not a child, I'm a grown man." said Greg with a smug look on his face in the back seat.

Jessica just laughed. "Could've fooled me."

Grissom turned to her, "And what about you? Let me guess, your not a child, you're and intelligent young women?"

"No, I'm a child alright, as intelligent as I may be, but I'm YOUR child." she managed to laugh out.

"Enough said." As Grissom said this, he turned on the ignition and backed out, on their way to the crime scene.

--

hey hope you enjoyed it, RxR plz, chapters 8 & 9 will be up soon


	8. How did you?

At the crime scene, Brass waited for them as he watched Grissom's Denali pull up.

"Well it's about time you three got here. Oh and congratulations Greg on making C.S.I Level 3." Brass smiled.

"Thanks Brass."

"You're welcome. Besides you should be very grate full, I happen to know for a fact that this young lady here had a lot of important things that she pushed aside for you."

"Yes Sir." The smile was now gone from Greg's face.

Jessica laughed. "And it's nice to see you back to normal, Cookie."

"Thanks Jim, so you going to tell us what we're up against or do we have to guess?"

"Right, well it started as a break in to a robbery gone badly. The family had come home earlier than planned, and before they knew it, their oldest was on the floor and the husband rushing them out, only to be shot moments later. Neighbor heard the shooting called 911, and they ran off leaving the mother and child left alive." He said indicating over to the women holding the little boy by the squad car.

"Wow. Tragic." was all Greg said.

"Yeah, well you three go do your thing."

"Ok, Greg, you go talk to the mother, Jessica…."

"I'll take out side."

"Then I'll take in side." Said Grissom as they each went to their designated areas.

While Greg talked with the mother and officers, Grissom went to process the oldest son's body and the house, while Jessica processed the father and the outside area. She had lifted several fibers and powders, and of course plenty of blood samples. As she took more photos, everyone was alerted by the mother's shrill screams. They all looked at her as she just pointed; they looked to where she was pointing to and saw two men.

"It's them! The ones who did all this!" she screamed.

The officers pulled out their guns and raised them at the two men. "Don't, move!" they shouted. Greg and Jessica aimed their guns as well. But so did the two men.

"Don't anybody move!" One shouted.

"Or we'll shoot!" shouted the other as one aimed at a group of officers while the other aimed at Greg, the mother and her son.

"Now, everyone put their guns on the ground!" no one moved. "Now!" they shouted.

Everyone felt that they had to comply so they did as they were ordered and put their guns on the ground not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"Kick them away!" They all did as told.

Jessica stood by the father's body. She was thinking, 'What could I use around me if something were to happen?' She looked around, and to her left she saw a bat. She calculated things in her head, if the man were to shoot at Greg, the mother, and the boy, she was to run over, grab the bat and swing, it may seemed impossible, but doing the impossible was kind of her thing. She had calculated it all; from the point the bullet left the gun to swing the bat, to running over there to where to make sure the bullet hit the bat when she swung. Confusing I know, but it all made perfect sense to her.

As she thought, one of the officers ran for his gun, the man aiming in that direction shot at him, causing other officers to do the same. Jessica knew she had to ask fast, so she ran and picked up the bat just as the other man turned to shoot. Greg just watched horrified and shocked as he watched Jessica run in front of them. Grissom, wondering what was going on, watched from the house as he stood horrified as he saw what Jessica was doing and at what was happening. The man took aim and fired; Jessica gripped the bat tightly, saw her moment then swung.

It had gotten quite, the shooting had stopped, the other man or robber as for told, was down; on the ground in cuffs. Everyone just watched quietly, like time had stopped. Jessica slouched where she was breathing heavily, leaning over the bat, she still held tightly in her grasp as it faced the ground. She and everyone else watched as the man dropped to the ground hard as he shouted in pain, blood spattered and appeared on his shirt. He didn't move. Jessica stood up and walked over to him, the bat still in her hand, Grissom walked down the porch steps, no one else move, everyone unsure of what to do and most still in shock. Jessica knelt down next to the body and placed her hand on his neck. She looked up at Grissom and shook her head, then turned to Greg and did the same. There was no pulse.

Some officers needed medical treatment for minor injuries that they had received. Others talked about what they had seen or thought they had seen, but it was indeed real. Paramedics and officers to the two men away, Jessica just walked silently back over to the body and pick up her gun.

"David, you can take the bodies now." She said quietly. All her did was nod. "And make sure that the evidence makes it back to the lab too."

"Will do, Jessica." He said. She walked away after that.

As she walked by officers, they smiled at her and they all started clapping, she had stopped mid-step and was tackled in the legs by the little boy.

She smiled at him, "Hey there." She picked him up and he gave her a hug.

"Thank you." He said

She giggled, "You're very welcome." She smiled

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked her looking at her with big brown eyes.

"Sure, what's your question kiddo?"

"How did you do that?! It was so cool!" he asked with excitement.

She laughed, "I honestly don't know, but I'm glad it worked."

"Me too."

The mother walked over and threw her arms around Jessica, "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said as tears slid down her face.

"You're welcome."

"You are a very brave and smart young lady you know that. I'm sure that you must give your parents quite a scare every now and then." There was laughter in her voice.

Jessica laughed, "Probably more now than ever."

"Well take care and thank so much again, dear." The mother hugged her once again then left with her son with an officer that took them to one of the cars and left.

Jessica sighed and turned but stopped abruptly fore Grissom was right there. "Hey."

He just stared at her, "How did you…?"

"I don't know, all I knew was that I had to do something. If he were to shoot I'd have to make it quick, grabbing my gun it would've been too late. So while everyone put their guns on the ground I thought up a plan and knew what I had to do and knew that it'd work too, and then it happened, but I never however planned on killing him, I never really figured out where the bullet would hit after I hit it with the bat, I didn't get the time."

"I know you didn't, but you did do it, and the fact that your plan worked is amazing." He hugged her, "Exactly how smart are you anyway?" he held her by the shoulders at arms length while raising an eyebrow at her.

She laughed, "I have no clue anymore."

"Well, we're done here," he put his arm around her shoulders, "We might as well head back to the lab. C'mon Greg! Let's go!" he called for Greg, but he never showed. They turned around and saw Greg in the exact same spot.

"Greg?" called Jessica. "Still nothing. Hmm."

They walked over to him and Jessica placed a finger on him and he flipped out.

"Ah! Don't touch me! God, you're even more dangerous now more than ever!" he shouted at her, which they found very funny.

_'Boy, I wondered what would've happened if I had placed my hand on him, I only place a finger on him. Hehe.' _She laughed to herself.

"C'mon Greg!" They said as they dragged him up off the ground.

"Fine, but I'm so sitting in the back seat where it's fuckin safe!"

Jessica giggled, "Fine, but we never said that who be the driving!"

Greg's eyes bugged out of his head and a look of sheer horror appeared on his face. He looked at Jessica then at Grissom. "What?!" his voice was high and squeaky.

Jessica laughed. "Don't worry Greg, she's not driving." said Grissom. There was a sigh of relief from Greg and a look from Jessica to Grissom, but she got into the passenger seat anyway. Greg got in then Grissom and then they headed back for the lab.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

hey i know it's a little unrealistic but it's what she does, she does the impossible, anyway hope you liked it RxR pl, 9 and 10 soon


	9. What happened!

Everyone in the break room either stood or sat with their mouths open and eyes popping out of their sockets.

"What?" said Nick.

"You wanna repeat that?" asked Warrick.

Catherine and Sara were still too shocked to say anything.

"You can't be serious." said Nick.

"Jessica, tell us that they're just making this up." said Warrick as he looked at her.

Jessica had remained quiet while Greg and her father told her mother and the rest of the team what had happened. "If I did that then I'd be lying." She stood up and left the room.

"You mean this all really happened? It's real?" Catherine managed to barely find the right amount of oxygen to even ask that.

"Yeah, even ask Brass or any of the officers that were there or the mother hell even the child; he ran up to her and thanked her then asked her how she did it and that it was so cool. Which it was!" said Greg.

"Wow!" exclaimed Warrick.

"Was every one alright?" asked Catherine. Sara was still too shocked to say anything.

"Yeah, a couple of officers need received medical attention for minor injuries, but everyone turned out better then the robbers." replied Grissom.

"Well one of them is dead, so yeah I'd say so." said Nick as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Because of Jessica." Everyone turned their heads. "More then likely she'll be taken to court." Sara finally spoke.

"It was out of self defense, Sara. If she hadn't done that the mother her son and I, we would either be seriously hurt or dead. She saved our lives by putting hers at risk, which let's face it she does that all the time, but if she hadn't have done that, who knows what would've happened." said Greg.

All Sara did was nod and leave the break room. Grissom went to follow her but was stopped by Catherine. He just nodded and sat back down.

In the locker room, Jessica placed her clothes in her locker as she pulled her tank top over her bra. She then towel dried her hair, she felt better after taking her shower. Sara walked in and opened her locker.

"Feel better?" she asked as she just stared into her locker.

"Much actually." Jessica placed her towel at the bottom of her locker with her clothes.

Sara turned to her. "In your pj's already sweetie?" she asked her when she had realized what she had changed into.

"Yup."

"What if you have to leave?"

"Then I'll go in this. It certainly wouldn't be the first time." laughed Jessica.

"No, it certainly wouldn't." Sara laughed as well.

Sara stopped laughing. "I was scared just listening to what had happened. I can't imagine how it felt to have actually been there."

"I was too. But I was more worried about the others than myself."

Sara smiled. "You always did worry more about others then yourself, Jessica."

"Still do." They laughed again but it wasn't as strong as the last one. Then they stopped.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sara as she closed her locker.

"Nothing I can do. Just have to wait and see I guess." And with that she closed her locker door and left.

--

ok heres chapter 9 i know its shot but trust me chapter 10 is long and full of emotion, it'll take a while till its up im still wrighting it well enjoy and RxR plz


	10. On a more personal level

It's been about two months since the amazing yet tragic event up on Battle Rd. No one had to worry about anything, the D.A. saw no reason for Jessica to go to court, but that didn't keep everyone from wondering how she did it. She got so many calls from T.V. stations from newspapers to the police, Jim, and the sheriff asking for demonstrations and such, but she turned down every single one and threatened them that she'd take them to court if they didn't leave her alone; it stopped the stations and newspapers, but not Jim and the sheriff. Anyway it was now time for Las Vegas Finest to perform another one of their benefit concerts, which was made up of Jessica and the gang: Heather, Bobby, Casey, and Josh. So Jessica had taken that night off, but as they arrived and started setting up her cell went off, she answered it and as they were unloading she told them what had happened and that she needed to go. They were all shocked, upset, and angry. They had cancelled the concert to everyone's shock, fore they had never, not once cancelled a concert, a benefit one at the most, and the people knew that something really bad had to have happened. So they cancelled their concert, packed up, and drove home, while Jessica went back to work.

Grissom and Sara pulled up to the area where the kids were having their benefit concert. As Grissom turned the car off, they didn't hear anything. No music. No singing. They began to look around.

"Look!" said Sara as she pointed to a poster, on it was yellow tape that said CANCELLED. She turned to Grissom.

"Why would they cancel?"

"Let's go find out." He said as he started the car back up again and drove towards the lab. As they pulled in they saw their daughter's convertible in its usual parking space.

As they went in, they asked Judy if Jessica was in. Sometimes even though her car was here she wasn't and they wanted to make sure, but Judy had told them that she was, so they made their way down the hall, in the break room the saw the rest of the team.

"Hey guys." said Sara as they entered the break room.

"Hey." They all said not looking at them. Greg, Nick, and Warrick were playing Motor Cross Racing on the play station while Catherine flipped through a magazine.

"Did you know that the kids benefit concert for tonight was cancelled?" asked Sara.

"Yup." They replied.

"Do you know why?" asked Grissom.

"Nope." They replied.

"What's Jessica doing?" asked Grissom.

"Don't know." said Greg. "Oh yeah! Beat cha!"

"Oh c'mon." whined Nick.

"Don't worry he may have beaten you, but not me, oh yeah!" said Warrick.

"Aw man." Greg whined.

"Yeah!" Nick and Warrick did a high five.

Catherine flipped through a forensic magazine, "She's working on a case."

"About what?" asked Sara.

"Don't know, she wouldn't tell us." said Nick.

"She wouldn't tell us about anything." said Warrick. "No matter how or what we asked."

"She seemed and has been pretty upset, so I wouldn't bug her about it, she's already threatened us, you know the whole 9 yards." said Catherine.

They hear a door shut behind them and see Jessica walk down the hall.

"Jessica, why did you guys…?" Sara was cut off.

"Don't ask."

"Why not?" asked Grissom.

"Because." She walked past them with a case file in her hand.

"Jessica, what's going on?" asked Sara concerned about her daughter.

Jessica walked by Archie who handed her a paper, "Thanks Archie." She said as she ignored her mother's question.

'This isn't like her.' thought Sara. "Jessica?"

She just kept walking until she reached the layout room and closed the door behind her.

"What was all that about?" asked Greg as he put a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"I…don't know…she wouldn't tell us." said Sara.

"I told you not to bug her." said Catherine.

"Ok, what's going on?" Grissom was growing agitated about no one knowing what was wrong or what was bothering his daughter.

"We honestly have no clue." said Nick.

"I don't think we want to know." said Warrick.

"Does anyone know?" asked Grissom

"No." said the team. They turned to each of the 'Lab Rats', they go back to work.

"Guys?" asked Nick.

"Hey, don't look at us." said Archie.

"What's going on with Jessica? What ever it is, it's the reason as to why the concert was cancelled!" Sara almost shouted.

"If any of you value your jobs you'll tell us everything." said Grissom, trying not to shout.

"Hey, no offence boss, but if we tell you then we're already fired. Jessica's already threatened us, and to be honest we're a little more afraid of her than you so, ah sorry." said Archie.

"A little? Try a lot, that kid is mad." said Hodges.

As they continued to 'talk', Jessica leaned over the table to get a better look at the evidence photos when her call rings.

"Hello… Hi Jim … really? … Who? … What? … yes… yeah I'm fine…really…ok…Yes Jim I'm fine…Yes I'm sure…ok…bye Jim." She hung up. Tears slid down her face. She couldn't believe what she had been told. She could believe what she had heard, couldn't believe that he was the one who had done it, him of all people, she would have never suspected. Her upset and sadness turned to anger and hate, tears of sadness turned to tears of rage. She flipped out, she screamed, cried, and trashed the layout room, throwing the photos onto the floor along with just about everything else.

Out in the hall, the others had beard screaming and crashing, they turned to see Jessica in the layout room, enraged.

"Jessica!" They all shout as they run to the layout room. Grissom was the first to get to the door; he opened it and ran over to Jessica, grabbing her, along with Nick and Warrick, trying to get her to calm down. They asked her "What's wrong?" and "What happened?" to all she did not answer, just struggled against them. As she struggled, her rage turned back into complete sadness. She had stopped struggling and went limp. She fell to the floor, Grissom just held her in his arms as she cried, as she cried Grissom realized something, 'Just as we had learned when she was a baby that each cry was meant for something, her crying now was the same for Nina. Who was hurt now, and who had hurt them?' Grissom could only wonder. The others were either to shocked to move or to say anything, they didn't know what had set her off, the only they saw was her answer her cell phone.

'That's it!' Sara thought, she walked over and knelt down to her daughter and husband.

"Jessica, baby, who were you talking to? What happened sweetie?" Sara didn't receive an answer, but Jessica did calm down. They lifted her up and walked out to the break room. Catherine was going to stay behind and clean up the photos and stuff when…

"Leave it! It's no longer of any use." Jessica sobbed as she walked to the break room. Catherine left the room as it was and left with everyone else.

As they sat in the break room, Jessica tried to pull her self together but was failing miserably. All she could do was sit there and cry, Sara held her close; it was hard on everyone to see her like this, especially for Sara and Grissom. She was angry and upset and they didn't know why, but they sure as hell were going to find out.

"Jessica, please baby, tell us what's wrong." said Sara. Catherine placed a mug of warm tea in front of Jessica. She picked it up and drank a little.

"Does this have anything to do with the case?" asked Catherine. Jessica nodded.

"What is the case about?" asked Grissom.

Jessica took a deep breath. "It started as a 419 that later turned to a 428. I got a call from Jim while we were unloading. I told the guys what happened and we packed up, cancelled, they went home and I came here. A little girl, 6, went missing, was found dead, beaten and raped. Jim called saying that the guy who did this confessed to doing it, I just can't believe it was him." She started crying again.

"Well, I guess we know why you went crazy in the layout room." said Greg. Everyone glared at him.

"Why I went crazy! You want to know why I went crazy!" Jessica shouted.

"Two words Greg. Haley Jenkins! She was the 6 year old that went missing, was beaten and raped! The same Haley Jenkins that lives across the street from me! The reason I flipped out or as you say went crazy back there was because the one who did all this was Mr. Jenkins! Don't you get it! Do you find this funny, a joke?! Well it's very funny that Mr. Jenkins did this, yes ha ha! He beat, raped, and murdered is 6 year old little girl then left her some where not caring what happened! Just dumped her body out in the middle of nowhere, and then reported her missing! I'm glad you find this funny!" Jessica got up and ran out of the brake room. Everyone stood there shocked, not that she had yelled at them, well Greg, that all this happened; they felt bad before, now they felt horrible, Greg felt even worse. What were they going to do?

--

ok heres chapter 10, hope you like it, told you was long long and full of emotion, RxR plz, dont know when chapter 11 will be up


	11. Friends find comfort together

Jessica pulled up into the Perry's driveway and turned of her car, she sighed and got out, her face was tear stained. She got out and went to the door in the garage, knocked and just waited, which was unusual for her to do. The door opened, Mrs. Perry behind it.

"Jessica." Her voice, concern and worry full. Behind her stood Mr. Perry and Bobby, Heather came out and saw Jessica, her face also stained by tears.

"Jessica!"

"Heather!" Jessica went in and she and Heather met in the middle and hugged each other, crying.

"He did it Heather. He was the one who did it. I just can't believe it." She sobbed to her friend.

"Who?" Heather sobbed back.

"Mr. Jenkins." They both started to cry harder.

Mrs. Perry held both the girls in her arms; Jessica was like a daughter to her, when she was little she would watch her for Sara and Gil while they went to work. "I'm sorry girls." She said. She couldn't believe it either when she found out what had happened.

Heather looked at Jessica. "Does Mrs. Jenkins know?"

"Yes, Holli knows. She's pushing for divorce, but can you blame her?"

"I would, I don't think I could even live with myself if that ever happened to Me." said Laura.

"Heather, why don't you and Jessica go to your room alright, while your mother and I talk." said Mr. Perry.

"Alright daddy." said Heather as she and Jessica went to her room.

Once they were in the bedroom, Mrs. Perry picked up the kitchen phone.

"Honey, what are you doing?" asked Ray.

"Calling Sara, they must worried about her, no doubt that after she told them she ran off, you know how Jessica can be." Laura replied to her husband as she dialed Sara's cell.

"Ring…ring…Sidle?" Sara answered.

"Sara! It's Laura. Jessica's here."

"Oh, thank god. Thank you Laura, we were beginning to worry, she told us what happened…"

"Told… she yelled at us!" Greg was shouting in the background.

"Us?! More like you. You're the one who pissed her off!" Warrick shouted.

"Enough the both of you, the best thing is that Jessica's safe!" Catherine shouted.

Sara sighed, "You got all that, right Laura? Anyway, I'm glad you called."

"Yeah I did and you're welcome. Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it would be alright for Jessica to stay here tonight? I mean I think it would be best for her and Heather, I'm going to call Karen and see if we can get Casey over here too, you know so that way the girls can be together, I mean you know…."

"I understand completely, and yes I think that would be a great idea and it's best for the girls too."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Sara, bye."

"Bye Laura."

They hung up. Laura called Karen, who also agreed and Casey was over like that, the girls came out, had a group hug full of crying and went back into Heather's room. At the lab, Sara told them what was going on; they all had thought that that was best for the girls as well.

So Jessica and Casey stayed the night, they talked, laughed and cried, they also pigged out on tons of junk food, which was alright to them. They went over times with Haley, the fun at the block parties that Jessica held for the neighborhood. They would miss her terribly, and that's when Jessica got the idea.

"Girls." she said as she stopped crying.

They just looked at her.

"We should write a song, for Haley."

They nodded in agreement and got to work for the new song for a very special and sweet little girl who would be dearly missed.

--

ok heres chapter 11, sad i know, well i hoped you like it, RxR plz chapter 12 coming soon, Poor Haley! #whines# and its Hal-e not Hey-lee, bye yall


	12. Shine Angle Shine

Everyone gathered quietly at the cemetery, around a certain little girl's grave. It was a very sad day, and it had already had started to rain, as people gave little words that meant a lot.

"And now, I know some of you are wondering why we had brought out stuff with us," said Jessica. "Well, we all took the liberty of righting a song for her, we wrote two, we hope that you appreciate them, to us, it was hard, one is sad while the other reminds us of good times, this first one is called Concrete Angle."

They start to play.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

People cried during the song, Holli; Mrs. Jenkins, thought that this was all very sweet.

Tears streamed down the girl's faces, "Now, the last one, this one was brought on by all the block parties we had and how much fun she had singing and dancing with us." Jessica smiles and again they start to play.

_There's a place you can go  
Where your heart is free  
There's a rhythm  
That's right for your soul_

_Take a breath, find your courage  
And make the leap  
Cause your feet always know where to go_

_And you dance and you dance in an endless flow  
In the grace of a perfect design  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
And the whole world will see when you shine  
You can shine (shine)  
Shine (shine)_

_There's a beauty already inside of you  
There's a difference that only you'll make  
Every place that you spin brings you somewhere new  
Finding hope every step that you take_

_And you dance and you dance in an endless flow  
In the grace of a perfect design  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
And the whole world will see when you shine  
You can shine (shine)  
Shine  
(Shine)_

_Suddenly sparkling bright (shine)  
Making a magical light (shine)  
You will (shine)  
Sisters are there by your side  
Love will be your guide_

_And we dance and we dance in an endless flow  
In the grace of a perfect design  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
The whole world will see when we shine  
We will shine (shine)  
Shine (shine)_

_(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
(Stepping out of the dark and into the glow)  
We will shine (we can shine)  
(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
(Stepping out of the dark and into the glow)  
We will shine (we can shine)  
(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)_

They ended, everyone crying with tears of sadness or tears of joy that these kids cared so much, and for some they were both. Holli walked up to them and hugged each of them but hugged Jessica last and the longest.

"Thank you Jessica for all that you've ever done," she cried.

"You're welcome Holli; you know that Haley was like a sister to me."

"You were for her, Jessica you are something I'll tell you that," They laughed.

"Thank you Holli, she really is going to be dearly missed," says Jessica as she refers to her speech she had done for Haley.

"Thank you, Jessica." Holli left with her mother and sister. Others too began to leave, and Jessica and the others began putting their equipment in the back of Josh's truck. Things had gotten stronger between them, and Bobby stopped terrorizing Jessica for awhile, which was good because if he still did he was sure he'd really get his ass kicked and for real, all the others it was just child's play, its how they were, but wasn't going to risk it, he had heard about her flipping out at the lab and how she yelled at Greg, it wasn't worth the risk. As they packed up others left, the girls got into Jessica's car and left for Heather's house. Everyone had gone to either their own houses or friends and family, they had had the 'party' before the ceremony, which was best for everyone.

--

ok heres 12, i realy have no clue when 13 is up i dont have any ideas yet but anyway hope u liked it, RxR plz and songs were concrete angle by Martina McBride and Shine from Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses, i got that one off you tube and thought it was perfect well hoped u liked it


	13. Strong Emotion

ok everyone heres chapter 13, i have to type up 14 and finish 15, and i already now what i'm doing for 16, so sorry for the terribly lone wait.

Enjoy :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- Strong Emotion

It's been a few days since the funeral for Haley. Jessica's been off work since her outburst as she calls it. She's been hanging around the house and with the gang. Their friendship with one another has grown stronger, but so has the feelings of a certain boy for a certain girl.

Today was a boring rainy day, which found Jessica and Josh in his living room watching movies.

"Ok, so explain to me again why Heather and Bobby went to their grandparents?" asked Josh as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Because Laura and Ray thought it would be best for them to get out of the neighborhood." Said Jessica ad she took a handful of popcorn.

"Oh, and Casey? Why couldn't she come?"

"Because she and her parents went to visit her aunt."

"Oh, right."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you just asking me all this so you can strike up a conversation with me?" Jess looked at him, "Is it that hard for you to talk to me?"

Josh looked away, suddenly shy of his best friend, well one of his best friends. "It wasn't at first, when I had just realized it, but I think it really hit me the day when we all saw you and Andrew yelling on your lawn."

~flashback~

Sara, Grissom, Jim, Catherine, Warrick and Nick came out of the Grissom's and Josh and just about the rest other neighbors came out of their houses due to all the yelling that was going on outside.

Jessica and her boyfriend Andrew were yelling on her lawn, no nice words were being said.

"You know what Jess, I've had it, I'm done!" yelled Andrew.

"Done? With me or that little slut I saw you with!" shouted Jessica.

"Don't you dare talk about Miley that way! She's way better than you anyway!"

"Better how? The fact that she slept with you and I didn't? Please!" snorted Jessica

"Jessica, if anything you're the slut! You're such a fucking little tease, you whore!" Yelled Andrew

"Is that what you think of me? Please, do you actually think that what you call me hurts? Newsflash, I've been called worse things than that! So it doesn't bother me, but you Andrew, you're the tease, you're the slut, you're the whore, you cheated and slept with other people behind my back, so tell me out of the two of us, who's the slut, who's the whore?!" Jessica turned to leave; she had had it with him.

Andrew was angry, he walked up to her grabbed her arm and turn her around,

"Andrew, don't touch…"

But it was too late, the moment she turned her head a loud smack could be herd though out the street.

Jessica stood there, her hand to her now redden cheek.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, you bitch!" he let go of her arm.

And that was it; Jessica tried to get at him, but several people held her back. Nick, Warrick, Jim, and Grissom were on Andrew, telling him to get the hell out of here. Jessica got out of hold she was in and ran I side, completely filled with rage and Andrew drove off in his car, and everyone went back into their houses.

~end flashback~

Josh looked at Jess, she wasn't facing him anymore.

"Yeah, dumb ass bastard." Jessica smirked a little, but Josh could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"The day when I herd you broke up with him, well I won't lie, I was happy. I never liked him and that you deserved someone better than him."

She turned to him, "You mean someone like you?" said Jess.

"Well, at least I understand your work hours and job."

"True."

"But when I herd the reason as to why, I was shocked." Josh now just realized just how close to her he was sitting. "Shocked that someone, anyone for that matter, could do such a thing to this very special, unique and the most caring creature that I've ever met and love sitting here next to me, without a second thought about it." Josh smiled at her and took her hands in his.

Jessica looked at him in surprise at what he had just said to her, about her. She couldn't believe it. She then realized that her disbelief wasn't for what he had just said, but that it was something that she had longed for him to say to her.

'Had she really been that oblivious to her best friends love for her? Yay, another quality from dad, oblivious to love that's right in front of you. Wait maybe it's from mom, oh my god; I'm turning into my mother! Oh, wait, I already knew that.' She laughed to herself,

'But seriously, it's just like her and hank, no not our dog hank, her ex-boyfriend, the paramedic Hank, that she then found out was cheating on her, well on his girl with her, oh what's the difference, it's the same technically, right? Eh, we both suck when it come to boyfriends, I mean I've been cheated on twice! Alright that's enough of that, get out of you head Jess, and talk to him,'

"Oh my god." She finally breathed.

Josh looked at her, "Is that a good 'Oh my god,' or a bad one?" he asked.

Jess turned to him, "Wait? Oh, no, no, it's not that, I just realized another similarity between me and my parents, that's all." she gave him one of her famous smiles, a smile she had inherited from her mother.

"Another one? Sheesh, I thought we figured out all of those. Hmm, guess not." He turned to her with his famous funny, well supposedly funny frustrated look and she just burst out laughing.

"Now that's the Jessie Lyn I've longed to see." Josh smiled.

She turned to him, laughing with a slight glare. "Hey, watch it buster, love for me or not, I'll still kick your ass."

Josh put his hands behind his head and leaned back, giving a content sigh, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Babe." he smiled.

Jessica scoffed and hit him with the pillow next to her. He gave her a smile. They laughed.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that one." he said sitting up slowly, laughing.

"Ya think." she smiled.

"Man, wait till the guys hear about this."

He looked at her, "Our guys or your guys?"

"Ours," she smiled, "I mean were not exactly dating so there's no need to tell my guys yet."

"Yeah, but Jess, do you think…." he stopped mid-sentence.

'Did she say yet, as in there will be?'

Jessica waver her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Josh, you there? Do I think what?"

He snapped back into reality, "What?"

"Do I think what?'

"Oh, right, ah what did you mean by yet?"

She stared at him, "Joshua Adam Pierce! You know very god damn well what I meant by 'Yet'. You were going to ask me if I ever thought there would be an 'Us', until you realized what I said, and you know it!"

He just stared at her, "OK, are you sure you're not a mind reader, I mean c'mon, you're good."

"I'm me. So what is it, huh? Because if you're not going to answer me them I'm going to…" She was cut off by Josh's lips on hers. He broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, don't leave." she said quietly.

She blushed. "To switch the movies over." she finished.

It was Josh's turn now to blush, "Oh, yeah, um go ahead."

"Um, why don't you go ahead and switch them, I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Jess got up and went down the hall while Josh switched the movies.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She pulled her cell to call Heather, but didn't move.

'Had he really kissed me? He did, he did! Josh really kissed me, oh and the things he said, they were so, so sweet.' She looked at her reflection and hung her head and sighed.

"Damn, I'm too much like my parents." She opened the door and walked back up the hall.

"Now that definitely is a curse." she said as she walked into the living room.

"What is?" asked Josh as he stood up.

"What? Oh, nothing." she smiled.

"Is talking to yourself one of the qualities that you get from your parents too?"

"You know it."

They laughed and sat back down and continued their day as it had began. Watching movies, talking, and eating junk food, but this time there was less tension. It was just like old times, but at the start of something new.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok there's 13, hope you liked it, please RxR, 14, 15 and 16 to coom soon, love Winx Csi Hottie (Formally Csi Hottie)


	14. The Start of Something New

Chapter 14: The start of something new

Jessica walked down the hall of the lab towards her father's office. She had a load of case files in her arms. She went to knock on the door, but instead just opened it. Grissom sat behind his desk.

"Paper work?" Jess asked as she entered his office.

"Ever herd of knocking Jess?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the papers he was viewing.

"Ever herd of Privacy is a privilege, daddy?" she said with a smirk as she took the seat in front of his desk

"I have and what do you need?" he asked her as he looked up then noticing all the folders. "What's all that?"

"Paperwork, yours and mine. This bunch is yours." She said as she put the stack of at least 20 files on his desk. "But be glad, this is all you're getting, I have like, oh, thirty times this much in my office waiting for me." She said with a tone of distaste.

Grissom stared at the pile in disbelief with wide eyes as he took his glasses off and started massaging his forehead. "How did it get to be this much?" he asked.

"Well, everyone's been distracted as of late, I guess. I mean, well this is my first day back and who knows." she said as her head lent on her hand, biting her nails here and there in thought. A habit she picked up from Sara. "I've got stuff from swing, day, and grave. I'll be busy for a while." She said as she turned her head towards him.

"Oh I doubt that. You'll sail threw it all like always." He said with an encouraging smile.

She snorted. "Take a look at my office then tell me otherwise."

The moment caused both father and daughter to laugh. "So how are you really, Hun? You know we all can't help but worry about you, especially your mother and I." he said as she leaned forwards in his chair.

Jessica sighed. "Alright I guess. I've talked with Holli; she's selling the house and is moving back in with her mother. She could use the help since she's getting on in years and can't do as many things around the house as she would like. She's actually selling the house to her sister. She and her husband have been house hunting for a while now, you know, kids are getting bigger, they need more space. Holli's house is just what they need. So we'll be getting some new neighbors soon."

Grissom nodded. "I see, how many kids to they have?" he asked.

"They have three boys, ages 13, 8, and 5." She told him.

"Well, we're going to have a busy neighborhood." thought Grissom.

"Mhmm." agreed Jessica.

"So, what this thing between you and Josh?"

"Thing? What thing?" asked Jess with a confused look.

"Jessica Lyn Grissom, you know exactly what thing I'm talking about. You've been in a better ever since you came back from Josh's Wednesday. What were you two up to?" he asked as he eyed her.

"We watched movies and pigged out on junk food till our hearts content all day. We talked a bit, and I don't know, I guess I just felt better after talking with him. Why?" she asked now eyeing him.

"What? Don't most fathers want to know what's going on in their daughter's lives?" he asked

"Most fathers don't let their _eighteen _year old daughters be subjected to crime scenes let alone over half the stuff I do." She told him.

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice and I'm not like most dads."

"Sorry to tell you this daddy, but you're not like most people." She told him in a joking sympathetic whisper.

"No I'm not, but neither are you my Little Ladybug." He smiled at her.

She snorted. "Ok, what is it will you people and your god damn nicknames, hmm? Archie, Nick, Warrick, and some of the others have all called me Princess since the beginning of time. You have the ones you've always called me, Ladybug; little or not, and Butterfly. There's the famous Jessie Lyn, Greg right now fancies Queenie…"

"It's better than his little rap." Grissom cut in.

"No kidding. Then Brass calls me Cookie; always has always will no doubt. Then there's the infamous "Kid" and loads others no doubt." She said with a heavy sigh.

"That's all very true, now leave, I have work to do as you can see." He said as he took one of the files and opened it.

Jessica looked at him, rolled her eyes and scoffed, then got up to leave, but not before going around her father's desk and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was a joke and she knew it.

"Bye daddy." She said.

"Bye Princess, have fun with the paperwork." He told her with a smile.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she shut the door and made her way back to her office, while Grissom chuckled in his office.

* * *

Jessica groaned and slammed her head onto her desk. She looked up towards the wall at the clock. "Three hours? Only three hours? God Damn'it!"

Jessica apparently had been sitting in her office for the last three hours doing paperwork. Even though she had gotten a ton done, she still like twice that ton left to do.

"So much for sailing right threw it." She mumbled to herself.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she groaned with her head still lying on her desk.

Josh poked his head in threw the door with a grin on his face. "Sleeping on the job are we?" he said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" she asked as she went up and hugged him.

"I came to see you obviously." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "And to bring you this. It's from Heather, don't ask me what it is, I have no clue." He said as he held up a brown paper bag.

She smiled as she took the bag and turned to her desk to peer what was in side. "So who let you in?" she asked as she opened the bag.

Josh never herd the question because he was to preoccupied with staring at Jessica's backside while she was opening the bag. Not that it mattered to Josh, this wasn't the first time he had got himself staring at her, he had found himself doing it more than once before they ever started dating, but since they were dating now, he figured it didn't matter. Besides what were you suppose to do while up on stage playing, stare at the crowd or the dancers in front of you? (A.N.: Picture that why don't you. Ha-ha.)

Jessica, who had now rolled the bag shut again, took notice that she hadn't received and answer and smirked for she knew the reason why. "Josh!" she shouted as she turned around.

Josh shook his head. "Ah yeah, Jess?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She gave him the _'I know what you were doing' _look as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned against her desk. "Well, now that I've gotten your attention, with your eyes on my face and not my ass, think you could answer my question?"

"Ah, yeah, sure. Ah, what question would that be again?" he asked with a cheesy grin.

"Who let you in?"

"Oh, your dad. He was giving me some weird look though. More so than usual, too."

"I'm sure. When I dropped off a few case files for him earlier, he had asked me if there was anything going on between the two of us. Well he said _"What's this thing between you and Josh?",_ but I didn't tell them. You do know we have to tell them and soon. I don't like keeping secrets from my parents. Yours either."

Josh hugged her. "I know you don't and I don't either. We will tell, and soon. I promise. I was thinking we could maybe tell them all over dinner, you know and…"

"Josh, were dating, not getting engaged." She told him. He gave her a look. "No, no absolutely not, were 18 for Christ sakes!" she said shaking her head.

Josh laughed. "I know, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction and it was pretty funny." He said.

Jessica slapped him upside the head. "Yeah, well I have a ton of work left so.." there was a knock at her door. Josh let go of her and she went back to leaning against her desk. "Come in." she called.

Catherine stuck her head threw the door. "Jess, one of the…Oh, Hey Josh. How are you, kiddo?" she said as she walked in and shut the door. Jess smirked.

"Hi Catherine, I'm fine and you?" he asked.

"I'm good as it ever gets around this place." She smiled.

"So what did you need Cat?" asked Jess.

"Oh right, sorry. One of the machines has broken down again" she told her.

Jessica groaned again. "Oh, this is so not my day."

"Well, I can see your kinda busy Jess. I guess I'll see you around." said Josh as he walked to the door.

"Yeah, Bye Josh. Tell Heather I said thanks." She said.

"Will do. Bye Catherine." He said and then left.

"Bye hun." She called as the door was shut.

"Ok, Jess, spill." She said as she turned to her.

"You've been talking with my father again, haven't you. No machine is busted is there?"

"No, but were curious Jess. Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

Catherine snorted. "Jessica Lyn, you are your parent's daughter. So for how long?"

Jessica sighed. "A week. Since Wednesday." She told her. Catherine raised her eyebrows indicating she wanted more info. "We've been on a couple dates, nothing's official or anything, but I'm pretty sure it's a go." She told her.

"Mhmm. And how many is a couple?"

"Three. Please Catherine, don't say anything, not yet. Please!" she begged, giving her the puppy dog look..

_Damn'it Gil, why'd she have to get your eyes_. She thought. Catherine smiled. "Oh alright I promise. Besides, he asked if I could get anything out of you, not to tell him anything." She said.

"Oh Thank you Catherine, thank you!" she said as she hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetie." She said as she hugged her and took notice of all the files in her office. "Damn, I didn't realize how much paperwork you had."

Jessica groaned. "I know. I've been in this place for three hours and all I've gotten done is the waste of space on my desk. The waste of space on the couch, with is like twice the stuff on my desk, still needs to be done."

"Wow, tough luck."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"I'm sure. Well, I'll let you get back to it." She said as she turned to leave. "Oh and don't worry, my lips are sealed." She said as she shut the door behind her.

Jessica shook her head with sigh, then walked to the door and stuck her hand out. "Tape recorder." She said.

"Shit!" Catherine growled as she then stuck her hand down the front of her shirt and handed over the tape recorder.

"Thank you." Jessica said with a smug look on her face before shutting the door then going back to work, while Catherine walked back to Grissom's office.

"Damn'it Gil. Nothing get's past that kid of yours." she said as she sulked into one of the chairs.

"She knew about the tape recorder?" he asked as he took off his glasses, looking at her in slight disbelief. _How could she have known?_ He asked himself.

"Yeah, just as I left she stopped me and took it." She told him. "But she did tell me something, but I promised I wouldn't say anything. All I can say is, she'll tell you and Sara when she's ready." And with that, Catherine stood and left his office.

Grissom sighed. He really wanted to know what his little ladybug was hiding from him and Sara, but he knew that she would tell them when she was ready. Things were probably still sinking in for them, and if he had to wait he would. However long it _wouldn't _drive him crazy, that is.

* * *

A.N. SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry this is SO late. I've been so busy. School's a mess, junior year always is. I promise to start updating more often. I have to finish and type of 15, and I already now what I'm doing for 16. Please be patient oh, and you never know, the more reviews the fast I'll probably post. ;)


End file.
